Louis Ferreira
|birthplace = Terceira, Azores, Portugal |family = Aidan Courtney Ferreira Sawyer Gabriella Ferreira |yearsactive = 1986-present }} Louis Ferreira is a Portuguese-born Canadian actor best-known for his roles in Stargate Universe as Colonel Everett Young, serial killer Ray Prager in the first season of Durham County, and as FBI Assistant Director, John Pollock, in Missing. Biography Ferreira went by the stage name Justin Louis for 25 years until his Portuguese-born mother passed away recently, when he went back to his birth name. He was born in the Azores Islands, off the coast of Portugal. He immigrated with his parents to Canada early in his life and grew up in North York, Ontario. He began his acting career in Canada and moved from Toronto to Los Angeles in 1995 and then back to Toronto a decade later. When the Toronto-raised actor kicked off his career in the late '80s, early '90s, Vancouver was a booming destination for film productions so he'd go there whenever work would dry up in Toronto. Ferreira's resume includes an impressive amount of onscreen work as he has appeared on a broad range of TV series and films, including Durham County, 24, CSI: Miami, Criminal Minds and 1-800-Missing. Science fiction fans may have caught him in guest appearances on The Outer Limit, Mutant X, Highlander and Star Trek: Voyager. Ferreira won rave reviews for his portrayal of 'The Donald' in Trump Unauthorized and was a lead in the acclaimed miniseries Andromeda Strain. He won the 2008 Gemini Award for Leading Actor for his chilling portrayal of serial killer Ray Prager in Durham County. Nowadays he plays one of the leading roles, Col. Young, in the TV show Stargate Universe. His involvement has got attached a funny anecdote: Ferreira got himself an audition for the part of Colonel Everett Young in a new Stargate series but he wasn't too sure if it was a role he'd want to take on. He remembered his adolescent dream of owning a boat in Vancouver and put it out there, asking for a sign. Sure enough, days before his test, an old boat attached to a trailer showed up right in front of his house. He then said if the boat would stay there until his audition that would meant he should take part in the show. The boat was in front of his home for a whole month. Criminal Minds Ferreira portrayed Roy Colson, a journalist that covered the murders committed by The Reaper, on the Season Four episode "Omnivore". Filmography *The Fixer (2018) - Gabriel *The X-Files (2018) - Detective Costa *Arrow (2018) - Jerry Bertinelli *Travelers - 3 episodes (2016-2017) - Rick Hall *S.W.A.T. - 2 episodes (2017) - William 'Buck' Spivey *The Undertaker's Son (2017) - Johnathan Redding *Real Detective (2017) - Detective John Conaty *Taken (2017) - Carlos Mejia *Aftermath - 11 episodes (2016) - Bob 'Moondog' Black *This Life - 10 episodes (2015-2016) - David K. Crowley *Dead Rising 4 (2016) - PMCs (voice) *Counter Act (2016) - Unknown Character *Motive - 52 episodes (2013-2016) - Detective Oscar Vega *Arthur (2016) - Antonio *Bates Motel - 2 episodes (2016) - Doctor Guynan *The Romeo Section - 6 episodes (2015) - Fred Foy *Life on the Line (2015) - Mr. Fontaine *Ghost Unit (2015) - Lincoln *Through the Pane (2014) - Lewis *Duke (2013) - Guard *Breaking Bad - 3 episodes (2012-2013) - Declan *Rookie Blue - 2 episodes (2013) - Jacob Blackstone *Primeval: New World - 3 episodes (2013) - Colonel Hall *Dancing Still (2012) - Shane *The L.A. Complex - 4 episodes (2012) - Dean Pirelli *Touch (2012) - Felipe *NCIS (2012) - Metro Detective Nick Burris *SGU Stargate Universe - 40 episodes (2009-2011) - Colonel Everett Young *A Weekend to Remember (2010) - Thomas Taylor (credited as Justin Louis) *The Dating Guy - 6 episodes (2009-2010) - Police Officer Vince (voice, credited as Justin Louis) *SGU Stargate Universe Kino (2009) - Colonel Everett Young *Grey Gardens (2009) - David Maysles (credited as Justin Louis) *Criminal Minds - "Omnivore" (2009) TV episode - Roy Colson *True Confessions of a Hollywood Starlet (2008) - Sam (credited as Justin Louis) *The Andromeda Strain - 4 episodes (2008) - Colonel James C. Ferrus *Saw IV (2007) - Art Blank (credited as Justin Louis) *Durham County - 6 episodes (2007) - Ray Prager (credited as Justin Louis) *Shooter (2007) - Howard Purnell (credited as Justin Louis) *The Marsh (2006) - Noah Pitney (credited as Justin Louis) *CSI: Miami (2006) - Jason Adams (credited as Justin Louis) *1-800-Missing - 37 episodes (2003-2006) - Assistant Director John Pollock (credited as Justin Louis) *Trump Unauthorized (2005) - Donald Trump (credited as Justin Louis) *The Lazarus Child (2005) - Lewis Kern (credited as Justin Louis) *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2005) - Ken Wellstone (credited as Justin Louis) *Chestnut: Hero of Central Park (2004) - Matt Tomley (credited as Justin Louis) *Tricks (2004) - Donny (credited as Justin Louis) *Dawn of the Dead (2004) - Luis (credited as Justin Louis) *24 - 2 episodes (2003) - Danny Dessler (credited as Justin Louis) *Hidden Hills - 17 episodes (2002-2003) - Doug Barber (credited as Justin Louis) *Mutant X (2002) - Henry Voight (credited as Justin Louis) *Savage Messiah (2002) - Vern (credited as Justin Louis) *Relic Hunter (2002) - Knowles (credited as Justin Louis) *Loves Music, Loves to Dance (2001) - Detective Vincent D'Salva (credited as Justin Louis) *Scenes of the Crime (2001) - Louis (credited as Justin Louis) *Stiletto Dance (2001) - James Launcher (credited as Justin Louis) *The Fighting Fitzgeralds - 10 episodes (2001) - Jim (credited as Justin Louis) *The Fugitive (2000) - Leo (credited as Justin Louis) *The Contender (2000) - America Live Producer (uncredited) *Bull (2000) - John O'Leary (credited as Justin Louis) *Battery Park - 6 episodes (2000) - Detective Ben Nolin (credited as Justin Louis) *Everything Put Together (2000) - Russ (credited as Justin Louis) *Fallen Arches (2000) - Duke Romano (credited as Justin Louis) *ER (2000) - Michael Mueller (credited as Justin Louis) *St. Michael's Crossing (1999) - Vincent (credited as Justin Louis) *Judging Amy (1999) - Mr. Harbert (credited as Justin Louis) *Two Guys, a Girl and a Pizza Place (1999) - Brandon (credited as Justin Louis) *The Outer Limits - 2 episodes (1995-1999) - Winston Meyerburg/Father John Royce (credited as Justin Louis) *Trinity - 9 episodes (1998-1999) - Detective Bobby McCallister (credited as Justin Louis) *Star Trek: Voyager (1998) - Trevis (credited as Justin Louis) *The Net (1998) - Kyle Lockwood (credited as Justin Louis) *The Staircase (1998) - Mr. Mouly (credited as Justin Louis) *Three - 2 episodes (1998) - Monty Pickett (credited as Justin Louis) *Millennium (1998) - Edward (credited as Justin Louis) *The Sentinel (1998) - Arthur Sabin (credited as Justin Louis) *The Notorious 7 (1997) - Eddie Alighieri (credited as Justin Louis) *Cracker: Mind Over Murder (1997) - Jeffrey (credited as Justin Louis) *The Pretender (1997) - Scotty Boyd (credited as Justin Louis) *Dad's Week Off (1997) - Chip (credited as Justin Louis) *The Perfect Mother (1997) - John Podaras (credited as Justin Louis) *Two (1996) - Ben (credited as Justin Louis) *A Brother's Promise: The Dan Jansen Story (1996) - Nick Tometz (credited as Louis Ferriera) *Local Heroes - 7 episodes (1996) - Mert (credited as Justin Louis) *Public Morals - 13 episodes (1996) - Detective Mickey Crawford (credited as Justin Louis) *Blood & Donuts (1995) - Earl (credited as Justin Louis) *The Hardy Boys (1995) - Unknown Character (credited as Justin Louis) *Jack Reed: One of Our Own (1995) - Mick Williams (credited as Justin Louis) *A Dream Is a Wish Your Heart Makes: The Annette Funicello Story (1995) - Frankie Avalon (credited as Justin Louis) *Highlander (1995) - Peter Kanis (credited as Justin Louis) *Voices from Within (1994) - Brooks Taylor (credited as Justin Louis) *Ultimate Betrayal (1994) - Wayne (credited as Justin Louis) *Boozecan (1994) - Pasqua (credited as Justin Louis) *Monster Force - 13 episodes (1994) - Additional Voices (voice, credited as Justin Louis) *Bride of Violence 2 (1993) - Frank Jr. (credited as Justin Louis) *Cobra (1993) - Jack Beyer (credited as Justin Louis) *Tales from the Cryptkeeper (1993) - Chet (voice, credited as Justin Louis) *Kung Fu: The Legend Continues (1993) - Kyle Bettinger (credited as Justin Louis) *North of 60 (1993) - Claudio Sangalli (credited as Justin Louis) *Desiree's Wish (1993) - Luther (credited as Justin Louis) *Night Owl (1993) - Alex (credited as Justin Louis) *J.F.K.: Reckless Youth - 2 episodes (1993) - Kirksey (credited as Justin Louis) *Aaron Sent Me (1992) - Sergeant Mallin (credited as Justin Louis) *The Trial of Red Riding Hood (1992) - M.C. Porker (credited as Justin Louis) *Urban Angel - 15 episodes (1991-1992) - Victor Torres (credited as Justin Louis) *Le peloton d'exécution (1991) - Greg Blair (credited as Justin Louis) *Naked Lunch (1991) - Exterminator #3 (credited as Justin Louis) *The Big Slice (1991) - Andy McCafferty (credited as Justin Louis) *Scales of Justice (1991) - John Horvath (credited as Justin Louis) *21 Jump Street (1990) - Dean's Brother (credited as Justin Lewis) *Defy Gravity (1990) - Unknown Character (credited as Justin Louis) *Top Cops (1990) - Danny Edwards (credited as Justin Louis) *The Kissing Place (1990) - Dave (credited as Justin Louis) *Common Ground (1990) - Billy McGoff (credited as Justin Louis) *Stella (1990) - Cocaine Dealer (credited as Justin Louis) *Street Legal (1990) - Dirk Kendrick (credited as Justin Louis) *Brown Bread Sandwiches (1989) - Fiorello (credited as Justin Louis) *Renegades (1989) - Rookie Cop (credited as Justin Louis) *Friday's Curse - 2 episodes (1988-1989) - Danny/Eddie (credited as Justin Louis) *Night Heat - 4 episodes (1986-1988) - Jones/Ray/Rick (credited as Justin Louis) *Cocktail (1988) - Soldier (credited as Justin Louis) *T and T (1988) - Dancin' Joe Dimarco (credited as Justin Louis) *Drop-Out Mother (1988) - Unknown Character (credited as Justin Louis) *Rin Tin Tin: K-9 Cop (1988) - Old Cop (credited as Justin Louis) *Prom Night II (1987) - Craig Nordham (credited as Justin Louis) *Kay O'Brien (1986) - Santino's Friend (credited as Justin Louis) *Doing Life (1986) - Bobby (credited as Justin Louis) 'LINKS' *For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Notes *He is fluent in English and Portuguese. *He was briefly considered to be Johnny Depp's replacement on 21 Jump Street, but was deemed too young by producers. Category:Actors Category:Real People